Christmas Love
by Amruniel
Summary: just a little Christmasstory... HPSS and a Christmas tree


**Story:** Christmas love

**Chapter:** 1 / 1  
**Author email:** amruniel (at) hotmail . com  
**Disclaimer: **Everything is JKR's... except maybe the idea of Snape and Harry together ;)

**Rating: **NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)  
**Spoilers: **none

**Summary: **just a little Christmas-story... HP/SS and a Christmas tree ;)

**A/N:** dedicated to everyone who commented in my LJ this year – you keep me going! This is my fist attempt to write in English and it's probably the worst you ever read... please forgive me all the grammar and spelling mistakes and ... well everything. I don't have an English-beta so that's just what came out of my fingers without any corrections.

I hope you enjoy it a little bit at least... *waves* Happy Holidays to all of you!

* * *

He was roused by a firm, warm body pressing against him and soft lips trailing sweet kisses down his neck.  
A soft moan escaped him, as his mind drifted into full consciousness.

"Finally awake, Mister Potter?" The sarcastic drawl sent shivers down his spine.

"Mornin' love" His voice was thick with sleep and arousal, a fact that wasn't hidden to the man behind him.

"Needy as ever, aren't we?" The supposedly harsh words were laced with affection and good humor.

"That's entirely your fault. How couldn't I be horny with a gorgeous man snugged to my back and his wonderful cock nestled against my arse?"

A deep, rumbling chuckle was to be heard while hot breath ghosted over the younger mans neck.

"How could I ever fall in love with somebody that blunt?"

"It has to be my charming personality and my breathtaking looks?"

"Sod off, Harry!"

"What about 'Fuck you', love?" A cheerful laugh sounded through the dungeon bedroom and these words were the last uttered for a long, passionate time.

* * *

"Sweet Merlin!" The utter shock on the face of Hogwart's Potions Master was priceless and very much worth the effort the younger man hat put into his 'Project Christmas tree' during the last hour.

"I KNEW you'd love it!" A cheeky grin graced the features of the younger man who lounged on the overstuffed sofa in front of the ... of the thing he had the audacity to call Christmas tree, and looked pretty pleased and at one with the world.

"Of course I love it... like a long, relaxing Cruciatus... thinking about it – this ... thing... IS in fact a Cruciatus for my sense of beauty and my eyes in particular." Severus finally snapped out of his stupor and stalked up to his younger lover. "Are you totally insane to put this damnably monstrous in my apartment? If you have some kinky desire for sob-stuff go to Dumbledores office and nibble some sweetsour candies, but if you want to survive, dispose this NOW!"

"Ahw Sevy, that hurt..." The young man mockingly pulled a face and glanced up to the face of his lover standing in front of him.

"And your creation hurts my eyes..." muttered Severus.

"It isn't that bad, is it?"

"I really don't understand how you did that? I've been away for about two hours and you were sound asleep when I left. How the hell did you get half of the Gryffindor-decoration down here in given time?"

"Don't you like the colours?"

"It's RED and GOLD!"

"No!"

"No?" A fine shaped eyebrow rose ellegantly. "Please, Mr. Potter, humor me... where exactly do you see anything else than red and gold... and the fucking tree doesn't count!"

"On the other side of course!" The cheeky grin made it's reappearance.

"On . the . other . side.? ? ?" The always restrained voice sounded surprised.

"Sure." Harry gestured for Severus to take some steps around the tree, which his lover did.

"See?" The grin on the younger man's face grew even wider.

"Right. So here's the green-silver side and over there the red-golden one. And pray tell why's the Slytherin-coloured part of the tree the part facing the wall?"

"Slytherins like the dark, don't they?"

At these words a grin crossed over the Potion Master's features. He truly loved the young man, although sometimes he really didn't understand why.  
Whatever posessed him when he fell in love with Harry it has brought out the best and worst of him.

There's no doubt that Severus would have simply killed anybody who had the guts to decorate his Christmas tree in Gryffindor-colours, a mere two years ago, and now the same action made him want to hold his lover forever.  
Snape sighed.

"Brat!" the curt word an endearment.

"Love you too, git!"

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! It's time to open the presents!" An annoyingly cheerful voice and fingertips constantly prodding his shoulder jerked the dark haired man out of a wonderful dream of himself buggering Harry right under the Christmas tree.

"Medeas Babysitter! How old are you? Five?"

"I'm twenty-one, thank you very much!"

"Then act like it once, could you, please?" Severus pulled the blanket over his head and tried to will himself back to sleep.

The movements on his bed stilled and the Potions Master happily drifted back to his dream until cold fingers wrapped themselves around his cock.

"Having a nice dream, Sevy?" Hot breath ghosted over his ear and made him realise that his cover had disappeared without him noticing.

"Did you dream of me? Doing this?" The hand started to move up and down his length; caressing him, arousing him even further.

"Or did you dream of my mouth sucking you into completion?" A delicate squeeze of the fingers stole a moan from his lips.

"Tell me, Severus! Tell me about your dream..." The tip of Harrys tongue dipping into his ear coaxed Severus to answer.

"I dreamed about ... don't you dare stop that!... me taking you right under the Gryffindor-part of our tree..." Another moan fled from his lips has the handmovement sped up.

"Wanna make your dream reality?" The younger man's voice was laced with unhidden arousal, his otherwise shiny green eyes nearly black.

Moments later the Potions Master and the Boy-Who-Lived-Again found themselves on the thick, comfy rug on the livingroom floor. Candles illuminated the Christmas tree and a blazing fire roared in the fireplace, creating a play of light and shadow that graced the naked bodies, shiny with sweat.

Now and then soft moans or whispers escaped the two figures, wrapped up in each other, thrusting and withdrawing, kissing and licking, stroking and caressing.

But it wasn't until their movements sped up and their orgasms washed over them, that a single spell was whispered and the colours of the tree above them changed.

"What did you do, love?" After some moments rest and blissful completion Harry regained enough control of his well-shagged body to peek around the larger form of the man who collapsed on top of him.  
When he took in the effects of the spell his lust-blurred head couldn't quite make out earlier, his eyes went wide.

The Christmas tree was now redecorated.  
All the gold and green meshes, Christmas baubles and other odds were gone.

Just red and silver, peacefully togehter, inextricably combined as if they'd belonged together from the beginning of time and will stay this way until the end.

"I couldn't stand the thought of us seperated." A soft kiss was planted on Harrys lips. "Happy Christmas, love!"

"Merry Christmas, Severus..."


End file.
